


Goodbyes And Promises

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Upset Sam, WHO'S READY FOR MORE PAIN, mad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Gabe comes back to the bunker for a last goodbye, and who is up to see it other than one Sam Winchester.





	Goodbyes And Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to do this. I told myself I wasn't going to do this.

It was late at night when Gabriel returned to the bunker. He appeared right in Sam’s room. The clock said it was past midnight. Sam should have been asleep, so that Gabe could check on him without his knowledge. 

Sam was never good at sticking with what Gabe thought.

“Gabriel?” The voice was quiet, soft. But filled with so much pain. Gabe felt his heart ache at that pain. He knew he was the one that had put it there. But it was all just too much. He couldn't get sucked into another Winchester-world-saving scheme. Not again. Not after everything that had happened. Coming here was a bad idea and he had known it from the start. So why did he still find himself here?

“Hey, Samoose,” Gabe whispered back through a throat that suddenly felt too tight.

“You left. So why are you back?” Sam’s voice hardened on those words. It made Gabe flinch. He hadn't meant to hurt Sam. Really, he hadn't.

"I'm sorry," Gabe tried to get the words out. His gaze seemed to be stuck to the floor as he shuffled his footsteps. He couldn't look up. Couldn't look into Sam's eyes and see the hurt and disappointment in them. Still, Sam managed to rip his gaze from the floor with his next words.

"Sorry? Sorry my ass," Sam bit the words out and Gabe gulped. There was so much emotion that swirled through those large, hazel eyes. All this pain and hurt and... disappointment. Everything that Gabe was worried he'd see. And none of it surprised him. "You- you just- we just got you back- _I just got you back_ \- and you leave?"

"Sam, I-" Gabe tried to say something, anything, but Sam just kept talking.

"I get that you need space and that springing all this on you was probably the worst thing we could've done, trust me I get that. But you can't just saunter back into people's lifes and then leave, Gabe! That's not how it works! We needed you," Sam's words were angry and hurt. They ran together in a wet huff. But as he went they slowed, got quieter. Until all that was left was a broken "I needed you."

Gabe paused for a good few seconds before his body moved on its own. He enveloped the immense hunter in a tight hug.  It took all of five seconds for it to be returned. Then he had arms full of crying hunter. He patted Sam's back in an awkward attempt at comfort. For a long while they stood there. Gabe just holding Sam as the sobs wracked his body. Eventually they subsided and the room got quiet.

"Listen Sam," he whispered the words carefully, breaking the silence. "I just need some time to wrap my head around this. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise you that."

"How can I believe you?" Sam asked into his shoulder and Gabe pulled back slightly so that he could look right into his eyes.

"Trust me, you're not getting rid of me that easily. Not after a speech and confession like that, Samster," Gabe smiled at Sam. Tried to get everything through to him by eye-power alone. A flickering thought passed through his mind about Dean and Cas, but he ignored it. He watched as Sam's eyes flickered between his. Could just about hear his brain whirl as it processed each and every word, flipping them and digesting them. Weighing them with what he saw. Hopefully it would be enough.

"I trust you," Sam spoke softly. Confidently. The pain that was there before was still present, but it had been subdued. Gabe nodded with a smile. Everything was still for a moment. Then it happened. He could practically feel Sam's train of thought ram into a wall as a certain word came back to him. Sam's cheeks flamed redder than a fire truck. "Con-confession?" The word stuttered out and Gabe smiled.

"Confession."

Sam cleared his throat before he spoke again. The words still squeaked. "I didn't confess to anything."

"Aw, Sammy, I know 'I need you' is just Winchester speak for 'I love you'," Gabe smiled at him, a heartfelt one free from mocking. Sam simply ducked his head and started to mumble something. But Gabe wouldn't have that. He lifted his chin up so he could look back into his eyes, "I love you too." The words were quiet, but they filled the room with a heavy weight. And Gabe stayed there in that weighted room, unmoving, for a long time.

"I- I'll see you when you get back," Sam whispered, eyes turned to a corner of his room.

Gabe only nodded and kissed Sam's forehead before he vanished again. Sam's body pitched forward due to the sudden absence, but his brain stayed still. It replayed the feeling of warm lips brushed against his forehead. And he smiled. Because he trusted Gabe. He did, and he knew that he would come back no matter what. Because he always did.


End file.
